1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for disinfecting and cleaning contact lenses and other small items. More particularly, the method consists of inserting the item to be disinfected into a container which contains hydrogen peroxide (H.sub.2 O.sub.2) for disinfecting and a reducing agent. The reducing agent is placed in a perforated or slotted receptacle, for example. The receptacle constitutes a physical barrier which delays the action of the reducing agent until the H.sub.2 O.sub.2 has disinfected and cleaned the item.
2. The Prior Art
Contact lenses, during use, acquire various grease, protein or other deposits. These deposits serve as a substrate for ambient microorganisms which can damage the lens or injure the eye. As a result, various methods have been conceived to disinfect contact lenses. These methods utilize H.sub.2 O.sub.2, which has strong disinfecting power without damaging the morphology of the lens.
Nevertheless, the use of H.sub.2 O.sub.2 presents a problem in that a residue of this substance on a lens may produce serious irritation of the eye. Thus, conventional procedure consists of first disinfecting the lens with H.sub.2 O.sub.2 in a suitable container and, once disinfected, neutralizing the H.sub.2 O.sub.2. This can be accomplished by various known methods, e.g., chemical compounds, catalysts, clarifiers with salt water, etc. In this manner, the concentration of peroxide in solution is reduced to levels that do not irritate the eye. Obviously, this two-step method is time-consuming and may be harmful if the user neglects a step.
To overcome these disadvantages, other methods have subsequently been developed which are based on disinfecting and neutralizing in a single step. The lens is inserted into a container which contains both H.sub.2 O.sub.2 and other products necessary for reducing the H.sub.2 O.sub.2 and providing a solution suitable for maintaining the lens. These methods delay the reducing action, by means of coatings that dissolve after a certain time. These substances may include various forms of galenical preparations. These preparations are described in Spanish patent number 86/01791 to Ciba-Geigy AG.
Other single-step methods involve reducing the H.sub.2 O.sub.2 with heavy metal catalysts, such as platinum. In addition to providing slow reduction, the catalytic effect is diminished as the peroxide concentration decreases.
Whatever procedure is used, the concentration of peroxide should be sufficiently high for a period of time necessary to disinfect.